<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i promised i’d see you again by itsatiredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863894">i promised i’d see you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter'>itsatiredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto Shippuden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reincarnation AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kaguya had won the war, if all shinobi had died, if Konoha had been destroyed, if the memory of ninja had been destroyed by time and our heroes were reborn years upon years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i promised i’d see you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well I hurt myself writing this first chapter wodneidndj straight up cried, ngl <br/>So.... hopefully you’ll enjoy! lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was dying with his two best friends at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaguya's won, the shinobi have fallen and Konoha is being grinded to dust that will eventually be blown away when the wind comes. Naruto and Sasuke failed, Sakura failed, Kakashi failed… The ninja of the village have failed to protect Konoha and the smoke bleeding into the dark red sky clouds their visions, along with tears of pain and frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is really it." Sakura choked on her words, staring up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was unable to keep himself from crying, sobbing, having to ignore just how much it hurt him to. "We did everything we could and it still-" He gulped, struggling to speak. "It still wasn't enough-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We lost." Sasuke finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the sound of explosions not too far away, the yelps and cries of fallen, the screams of the ones still alive to fight. Naruto hoped something would survive, even the smallest of things - maybe a family, maybe scrolls, maybe just one person. Something so Konoha wouldn't die along with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply made Naruto snort, a sharp pain stabbing his chest. "I never got to bring you back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Konoha wasn’t my home.” Sasuke coughed. “But I also, also think that hardly matters right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does to me, jerk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too persistent, stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither speak for a moment. The sounds from earlier seem to grow louder, the smell of burning and mixed with blood and sweat become overwhelming, all consuming. The scenery of a war etched itself into the three young minds during their final moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moh, you guys," Sakura let out a long hiss, "even in death you can't get along?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's his fault!" Naruto yelled as much as his lungs allowed him to, making his voice come out raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." His friend conceded. "I'm sorry. About everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't done. I had plans for Konoha, for myself. I would become the Hokage my brother wanted to see and make the village into what he believed it could be. I wasn't done. Yet, none of that seems worth it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm the one who was gonna become Hokage, you bastard!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares anymore?" He coughed out. "We're dying, and I'm fine with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How-?" Sakura questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice softened. "We're all going together. If I were to be left behind, there would be nothing left for me to live for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop spouting out bullshit." Naruto shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto." He called, turning his head to face him. "Perhaps you were right and we can understand each other better in another world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura, sniffing right next to them, cries with them. "You two… do you understand how important you were to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura-" The boys said together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were more family, us and Kakashi, the- the four of us-" She hiccupped. "I had more bonds with you than with my-" Her breath shudders and cracks, "my own parents. I can't- I- I can't believe it ends like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find each other!" Naruto said, as he holds out both his hands and takes theirs into his, giving them a squeeze. Sakura squeezes back in a second, Sasuke takes a bit longer. Regardless, both are warm, both representing a link that will persist even after death. "I'll follow both of you till the ends of the hell if I have to, but we'll always be together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted at this. "Stupid." Yet he cries as well, sharing the pain the other two have already voiced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you both." She said, closing her eyes. "I wish to meet you in the next life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Naruto gulped as his breaths became more shallow. "I- I wish to meet you in the- the next life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the third one a while, but when Sasuke opens his mouth again, it is to make the same prayer. "I wish to meet you in the next life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the last thing Naruto hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dies with his two best friends at his sides.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>